Rare Fung Pray
Description The Rare Fung Pray appears similar to the regular Fung Pray except it has a fluffier collar and spikes on its back. It has plant like growths on top of its head. It is also now got the green colour of a Humbug as well as an extra pair of arms leaning against its hips. The Rare Fung Pray sits atop a pod of leaves, and appears to have no legs like the Jeeode, and a face like the Humbug. Overall, it appears more plant-like than fungus-like. When idle, the Rare Fung Pray rocks back and forth constantly with its mantis arms facing downwards. Song Audio sample: The Rare Fung Pray plays the same tune as its counterpart the Fung Pray. Breeding Rare Fung Pray can only be bred on Ethereal Island. And, like all other Rares, it is only available for breeding during short time periods announced in the game. The Rare Fung Pray can be bred using a combination of a Crystal and Poison. It can be bred using either their common versions or their Rare counterparts (although there currently isn't a Rare Jeeode out there). Possible combination(s): * + Jeeode and Humbug It can also be bred using a combination of a regular Fung Pray and any other monster, including breeding Rare Fung Pray with a regular Fung Pray. Failed breeding results in a parent monster or Fung Pray. It is assumed that the Rare Fung Pray's chances of breeding are less than the common Fung Pray's. It is unknown if any factors other than Wishing Torches might affect the chance of success, such as breeding using Rare parents. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in shards per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the shards earned per hour. The food per level is the same for all Ethereal monsters of the same element count and can be found in this article. Likes Fung_Pray.png|Fung Pray|link=Fung Pray Smunkin_Patch.png|Smunkin Patch|link=Smunkin Patch Hollow_Log.png|Hollow Log|link=Hollow Log Pipes_of_Cicado.png|Pipes of Cicado|link=Pipes of Cicado Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Fung Pray *Smunkin Patch *Hollow Log *Pipes of Cicado See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. Notes Rare_Fung_Pray..png|image of the rare fung pray in the teaser teaser!!.png|the teaser for the teaser! Fung Pray.gif|the teaser for the rare fung pray New Monster!.png|New Monster!!!!!!! get the rare fung pray for a limited time!.png|Rare Fung Pray In Shop File:Fung_pray_concept_art.png|the concept for the fung pray, creepy! Fung Pray.png|it's common counter part, the Fung Pray!!!|link=Fung Pray|linktext=Fung Pray Fung Pray Egg.png|The egg of the Rare Fung Pray!!!|link=Fung Pray|linktext=Rare Fung Pray Egg *The Rare Ethereal Monsters are nicknamed "Raretherals". *As all Double Element Rarethereals appear in Ethereal Island only, they can be bred with a common Fung Pray as well. *Currently, it is not available from the StarShop. Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Ethereal Category:Crystal Category:Poison Category:Ethereal Island Category:Monsters Category:Rare Monsters Category:Double Element Monsters Category:RareThereal Category:Fung Pray Category:Smunkin patch Category:Hollow log Category:Pipes of Cicado